


Bachelorette Parties Don't Count

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Canon Bisexual Character, Dress Up, F/F, Multi, Orgy, Schoolgirls, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo gets an invitation from an unlikely source and decides to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Parties Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Texts From Last Night Challenge: (647): It's my friends Bachelorette party and I promised to bring the entertainment. So meet me at 8.

Bo stared at Ciara's text for twenty minutes before she made the decision. Her debate meant that when she decided to go, she only had a few minutes to get ready. She stripped out of her sulking clothes and dug through the depths of her closet for something appropriately sexy. She found a black leather catsuit (a request from an old flame with a Kate-Beckinsale-in-Underworld fetish) and discarded it for being too much work. She found a short plaid schoolgirl skirt (different flame, different fetish) and put it on over a pair of her skimpiest panties. She found one of Dyson's old work shirts and rolled up the sleeves. She only did three buttons so that the two halves bagged out and revealed the lacy cups of her white bra.

The final piece was a pair of knee-length white socks. She wasn't going to go whole hog and put her hair in pigtails. Unless... no. That would be a step too far. She grabbed her bag of toys - just in case - and headed out to meet Ciara. It would be good to get out of the house and have a little goddamn fun. No omens, no boyfriends who made a deal with the devil, no girlfriend with a girlfriend-cicle hiding in a lab, no weirdo Ash with a face in a box... just some good old fashioned sexytimes. 

She should have done this weeks ago.

Ciara raised an eyebrow at Bo's attire, but shrugged and explained who will be in attendance as she escorted Bo upstairs. There would be a few of the female cops from the precinct, as well as Ciara's friends from high society. They arrived at the penthouse and Bo saw that the party was already well underway: a stripper who seemed to have started the night dressed as a cop was currently standing on the coffee table, gyrating while Mick Jagger screamed from the speakers. 

Bo got a wicked gleam in her eye and pulled herself away from Ciara to join the fray. The stripped was down to a pair of black trousers, his chest glistening with oil (or maybe it was just sweat; the boy was certainly earning his pay). The women were gathered around him like worshippers, dollar bills crumpled in their hands. Bo didn't say a word as she moved through the crowd, but the women she passed grew quiet and turned their attention away from the gyrating stripper to pay heed to the new person in their midst. Soon, they were brushing their hands down Bo's arms. One bold woman slipped a hand under Bo's skirt and squeezed her rear end as Bo stepped up onto the table.

The stripper turned to face her, smiled, and Bo grabbed his face and kissed him. The cheers went up again as Bo thrust her tongue into the stripper's mouth, pressing her hips against his. She raked her fingernails down his chest, pinched his nipples, and spun him around. She pressed tight against his back and nibbled on his neck as she ran her palms over his abdomen, down to the front of his slacks.

She saw Ciara in the crowd. Her eyes were wide, her face flush, but she wasn't looking away. She met Bo's gaze and they locked eyes as Bo found the tear-away seam on the stripper's pants and tugged. He thrust his hips forward as the pants were ripped off his body, and the women whooped at the sight of his bulging cock in an impossibly small G-string.

Bo framed his crotch with both hands and began to thrust her hips against him from behind. She heard high heels clatter to the floor, and then someone joined her on the table. A tall, muscular woman pressed against Bo from behind and she twisted to see who it was. Detective Somebody, from Robbery/Homicide. Bo had seen her around the station and she smiled, pressing her ass against the woman in greeting.

Detective Somebody wasn't satisfied with that and used a handful of Bo's hair to pull her head back. Bo's yelp of surprise was smothered by the detective's mouth, and it soon turned into a moan of pleasure. The stripper guided Bo's hands closer together and she stroked him through the navy blue banana hammock before finally just pushing it down and letting his cock fall free.

Another woman - the bride-to-be judging by her tiara - climbed onto the table and immediately dropped to her knees. Bo guided the stripper's cock into the guest-of-honor's mouth and watched as she sucked it. Detective Somebody proceeded to suck on Bo's neck hard enough that she was sure to have a hickey in the morning. The miasma of sexual desire in the room became a thick fog, and Bo felt half-intoxicated by it even before Detective Somebody flipped up Bo's skirt and slid a long, thin finger into her panties.

Eventually, Bo and the stripper were the only ones who got completely naked. A few women got topless, and one stepped out of her panties before pushing her very surprised (but apparently willing) friend's head into her lap. Bo let the lady of the hour ride the stripper, bowing down to add her tongue to their coupling.

Bo truly felt drunk and, at a couple of moments, felt like she was literally walking on air. She watched her feet on her way to the kitchen to rehydrate, making sure they stayed bound to the ground, so she nearly run into Ciara. She smiled and steadied herself against the wall. "Oh, hey. Great party. Just what I--"

Ciara kissed her. She turned Bo and pressed her against the wall, and Bo felt Ciara's tongue in her mouth. She didn't know what to do, so she removed all the details from the situation and focused on the bare bones of what was happening. A hot blonde's tongue was in her mouth. Ergo, it must be sucked. That wasn't so hard. She sucked, and bent her knee to press her thigh between Ciara's legs. Ciara groaned and lifted her hips to settle on Bo's muscular thigh. Bo gripped Ciara's ass with both hands and they began thrusting against each other.

Ciara broke the kiss and gasped, eyes wide and startled. Bo stared back and caught her breath enough to speak. 

"Y'okay?"

"Yes." Ciara cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "What happens tonight... doesn't count. Right?"

Bo chuckled, a throaty laugh that made her rock her head back as she grinded harder against Ciara. "That's always, always been my rule."

"Then m-make... me come, Bo."

They kissed again, and Ciara rode Bo's thigh to a trembling orgasm. Her fingers dug into Bo's shoulders and she leaned back, exposing her throat to Bo's lips and tongue. Bo licked a line from Ciara's cleavage up to her ear, and then found her lips again. As Ciara cupped Bo's mound, Bo turned and looked into the orgy that had erupted in the main room. She rocked against two of Ciara's fingers as she watched two bridesmaids 69 while the stripper watched, his cock being treated like a party favor.

When the stripper finally came (and Bo applauded the poor man's tantric-levels of staying power) it seemed to be the signal for the festivities to come to an end. The spell broken, the women sheepishly straightened their clothing and began picking through discarded bras and panties to find their own.

"Hell of a party," Bo said. She swept her hair out of her face. She felt like she'd just had a Thanksgiving dinner and then went to a hot dog eating contest where she ate more than any other contestant combined. She was engorged with sexual energy. She felt as if she could get shot and shrug it off. She felt... immortal. She fanned her face. "Shame you don't know more people who are getting married."

"Well..."

Bo perked up. "Yeah?"

"There are bound to be bachelorette parties at a strip club, right?"

Bo took Ciara's hand. "And if not, we can certainly lie and say I'm a bride looking for my last hurrah. Either way, the night is young."

Ciara yelped and laughed as Bo pulled her out of the penthouse.


End file.
